The invention relates generally to a system and method for retrofitting an existing troffer style light fixture. Existing troffer light fixtures can be retrofitted to include a more efficient light source, replace components of a damaged troffer style light fixture, and/or otherwise upgrade or replace an existing troffer light fixture.
A troffer light fixture is a generally square or rectangular tray like housing and light source which is installed in a ceiling system. The ceiling system may be a dropped ceiling, ceiling grid and tile system, or other engineered ceiling system. The troffer light fixture includes a housing which includes a top body wall and four side body walls. Mounted to the troffer housing are typically lamp sockets (e.g., for fluorescent lamps), lighting ballast which receives electrical power from wiring within the ceiling, and/or other components. The troffer light fixture may further include a door which attaches to the troffer housing. The door may be or include a lens and typically opens downward from the troffer housing. It is challenging and difficult to develop a system which allows for quick and easy retrofitting of an existing troffer light fixture. It is also challenging and difficult to develop a system which retrofits an existing troffer light fixture and reuses the existing troffer housing. Further, it is challenging and difficult to develop a system which is compatible with a variety of troffer light fixtures.